


Ghosts of Girlfriends Past

by brandyllyn



Series: Goofballs in Love [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyllyn/pseuds/brandyllyn
Summary: Summary: You help Poe get over his lost love.Alternatively: Poe takes melodrama to a whole new level during what wassupposedto be a fun little 'strangers meeting’ role-play.
Relationships: Poe Dameron / reader, Poe Dameron / you
Series: Goofballs in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ghosts of Girlfriends Past

Another successful mission. Every X-Wing had made it back safely and despite some rough going, there had been no major injuries either. It was a good night, a night to celebrate. You sipped at the fermented drink someone had handed you - maybe a type of cider? - and scanned the dining hall. Most people were celebrating in groups, occasionally splitting off into pairs.

Your gaze was caught on him. Poe Dameron. Hero of the Day. Sitting by himself at a table in the corner. As you watched, another pilot made their way over before being waved on. Grinning, you took a sip of the cider and slid onto the bench next to him, straddling it so you could face him easily.

"Looking for some company?"

Poe tilted his head back and took a gulp of his own drink. "I suppose so."

Not a great start but you could work with it. "What’s a handsome man like you doing drinking here all alone?"

"My girlfriend died," he said with a small sigh and you choked on your drink.

" _What_?"

A heavier sigh, "It was very tragic. It was during the fight, she refused to follow orders… crashed her ship."

Your gaze narrowed and you glared at him. "That sounds horrible," you gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Yes, it was. Love of my life. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to enjoy the touch of another’s hands."

You rolled your eyes so hard they actually hurt, tucking your face away to hide your expression. Clearing your throat you turned back to him and put your hand high on his thigh. "That would be such a shame, a fine man like you?"

He made a melodramatic little noise, staring wistfully into the distance. "It would be wouldn’t it? Such a shame."

You dug your fingers into the meat of his thigh, hearing him give a little yelp. His eyes on you were accusing and you blinked back at him innocently. "Is that maybe something I could help you with?"

"I don’t know," another sigh, his hand covering yours and moving it a little higher, "she was very special. I’m not sure anyone else could compare."

"Oh?" You lean one arm on the table. "What was so special about her?" If he was going to play this ridiculous game you could at least get some compliments out of it.

"She was beautiful, of course," he said in return, giving you a once over. "And funny."

"Sounds delightful," you smiled.

He nodded. "Yeah, and all she ever wanted to do was suck my cock."

You choked on air this time, turning away and covering your mouth with one hand. "I’m sorry?" You gasp out.

Poe heaved a loud sigh. "Day and night, it was all she ever wanted. 'Poe' she’d tell me, 'Poe I would die a happy woman if I could die with your cock in my mouth.' It’s so sad she didn’t get to go out that way."

You were struggling to hide your reaction, hand still covering the bottom half of your face as you alternated looking at him and everywhere _but_ at him. "Tragic," you managed to stammer.

"Very," his hand caressed the back of yours again before sliding it even higher so you were cupping the warm bulge of him beneath his pants. "There’s only so much I can do for myself…"

You squeezed him lightly. "Poor thing," you leaned toward him so you could whisper in his ear, "my place isn’t far. Why don’t I see if I can help you forget for a little while."

His eyes were wide and earnest when he turned to look at you. "Really? You’d do that for me?"

You nodded in return, standing up and holding a hand out for him. He took it, leaving behind his drink as he followed you out of the dining hall and down the corridors leading to your quarters. You punched the code in quickly, tugging him inside.

"Why don’t you show me what you do for yourself?" You said, sinking into a chair across from the bed. He stood there for a second, brows drawn down in confusion.

"What?"

You waved him away from you, towards the bed. "You said there was only so much you can do for yourself, so why don’t you show me that and I’ll see if I can help."

You could see that his lips pursed for a second, trying to figure out your game. Cautiously he sat on the edge of the bed facing you. "You want me to…" he trailed off cocking his head to the side.

"I want you to touch yourself," you supplied with a smile. You leaned forward, propping your elbows on your knees. "I want you to stroke your cock and show me what you enjoy. I can’t help you if I don’t know what you’re doing wrong."

His lips parted as you spoke and his hands were moving before you even finished. Ripping the velcro of his flight suit open, unzipping it and shoving it down around his hips, pulling at his underwear until his cock was free. He was only half hard but he wrapped his fist around himself without hesitation, sliding down to the base of him and then back up to the tip in one slow movement.

You pulled the chair close, the sound of the legs on the floor jerking his eyes to yours.

"I can’t see from over there," you said simply. Your knees were touching his now, your head leaning forward even further into his space. You placed your hands on his thighs, pushing them apart ever so slightly. He stroked himself again and you made a _tsk_ ing noise.

"Well I can see the first problem." Your hand reached for the one he is holding himself with and he lets go instantly, allowing you to bring it closer to you. "You don’t have any lubrication."

Slowly you snaked your tongue out and licked his palm, staring into his eyes. Then, one by one, you drew each of his fingers into your mouth, sucking on them for a minute before moving to the next. His eyes went cloudy with lust, fluttering shut even as his mouth dropped open just a touch. His chest was heaving by the time you were done and pressed his hand back down to his lap.

"Try it now." He did, instantly grabbing his now-hard cock and stroking it fast, hand slick with your saliva. He groaned and you smiled, stroking his forearm with a light touch. "Isn’t that better?"

"Much," he grunted. His hand was moving quicker, his eyes watching you watch him.

"Hmm," you tapped his thigh and he stopped his motion.

"What?"

"I still can’t see very well," you stood up, pushing the chair back with your feet and then lowering yourself to your knees between his thighs. Your hands were on him, thumbs caressing where his legs meet his hips. "Oh that’s better. Please continue."

You knew he could feel your breath on him, knew both because you could see the shudder that went through him and because you were purposefully blowing across his hand. He’d slowed down, his fist languidly passing over the taut flesh of his cock, stopping to squeeze the head.

"Close your eyes," you said, glancing up to see that he complied. "Tell me what you think about when you’re doing this."

Poe grunts, biting his lip. "I think about her. The way she looked when she had her lips around me. How beautiful and _filthy_ she sounded when I fucked her mouth. What you look like when you’re on top of me, how I look buried inside of you."

You don’t point out his mistake, just lean forward and lick across the head of his cock. A curse flew from his lips, his other hand digging into the back of your head.

"Fuck, do that again," he whined.

You shook your head, gently grabbing his wrist, "Try the other hand now."

He switched immediately, taking his cock in his left hand. His movements were less smooth this way, but you noticed the way his hips had begun to arch beneath his own touches. Gently, so as not to warn him, you shifted forward and took the head of his cock between your lips while he was on a downstroke. You felt the burst of wetness immediately, precum staining your lips and you licked it away with a soft hum.

"Fucking hells," he groaned. He had been resting his right hand on his thigh but he slipped it behind your neck, holding your mouth steady to the small movements of his hips. You felt his fingers massage against you, the clench of them when you sucked gently on the head of his cock.

"Woman you’re going to kill me," he grunted and you smiled, sinking your mouth down further. Taking a comfortable amount between your lips and relying on him to stroke the rest.

You felt him glide against your tongue, the taste and feel of him filling your senses. Pulling back, you licked around the head of him, heard him curse and stop his strokes. Pulling away you raised an eyebrow and he gave you a lopsided smile and a shrug.

Winking, you used his thighs as leverage to stand up, unfastening and unzipping your flight suit and shrugging out of it, pushing it past your hips and stepping out of it. Your plain white panties and tank might as well have been the most expensive lingerie from Coruscant if the way his eyes were devouring you were any indication. You pushed on his shoulders and he fell back on the bed, his cock sticking up from the mess of his clothes obscenely.

You encouraged him to scoot back with a tap of your fingers, then straddled his stomach. Reaching behind you, you swiped your thumb over the head of his cock and brought the gathered moisture to your lips. "I can see why she loved this so much."

"Who?" he asked with a strangled noise.

"Your girlfriend."

"My what?" Oh bless, he’d already forgotten. His face was so befuddled you had to bite back a laugh.

Leaning forward you cupped his face in your hands. "You know, the one who _died_."

He jerked underneath you and then suddenly grinned. "Oh yeah. Her. I’m very sad about it." He stuck out his bottom lip for emphasis and you nipped it before sitting up.

"I can tell," you shifted your hips back so he pressed up against you, hard and hot. "You must miss her _so much_."

His fingers were twisting into the fabric of your panties, pulling them to the side so he could press himself to the heart of you. "I do. I miss her every day. She had the tightest, hottest, _wettest_ -" whatever was going to end the sentence was cut off by his low groan when he slid inside of you.

You arched you back, feeling him slip in deeper. Maker how you loved how he felt, every inch of him stretching you, filling you. Like he was made for you specifically. Or you for him. The hows and whys of it didn’t matter very much when he was inside you. Just the hard length of his cock filling you until you could swear you felt it in the back of your throat.

Several seconds ticked by while you sat there, unmoving, just relishing how his cock felt inside of you. You felt him shift, saw his mouth open to ask you a question and you _squeezed_ around him with every ounce of strength you had. Watched as his words were cut off into a strangled shout and his hips jolted up into yours.

"Could your girlfriend do that?" You asked with a smirk.

"She never," Poe’s eyes were glassy, " _unf_ , she never did that."

You leaned down until your lips caressed his ear. Clenching again you whispered, " _Liar_."

His laugh rumbled through you, his arms wrapping around you and holding you tight while he began to thrust his hips up into yours. He turned his head so he could capture your mouth, running his tongue along the seam of your lips and then pressing inside. Everything was hot and wet and slick. You bodies writhing against each other. Your arms were wrapped around his head, fingers digging into his dark curls.

"Oh fuck Poe," you whined, grinding your hips down on him. "I need…"

"I know what you need darling," he whispered back, licking your lips and forcing one of his hands between your bodies. There was no room for finesse, just the rough slide and pressure of his fingertips on your clit and his cock inside you and you came in a blinding flash of white that left you dazed and disoriented. You could hear him vaguely, the hot pant of his breath on your cheek while he pumped upwards and then shuddered.

You held each other through it, held each other until your heartbeats began to slow down and you huffed out, "I can’t believe you killed me off," trying to catch you breath as you collapsed next to him.

Poe grinned, rolling and propping himself up on one elbow, his hand sliding up your side, his own breaths still strained. "I thought you’d like that."

You pursed your lips, "In a fucking crash too?"

He kissed just beneath your jaw and rubbed his nose to your cheek. "Don’t forget the disobeying orders part."

"Oh, I remember that part - don’t you worry." You turned on your side as well, propping yourself up in the mirror image of him. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" His hand was on your hip, tracing little circles.

"What you said."

"Which part," he raised an eyebrow. "The part about you being beautiful and funny?"

You smiled at him and opened your mouth but snapped it closed at his next words.

"Or the part about you loving to suck my cock?"

You punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I can’t believe you’d use that against me. And I don’t love it _that_ much."

He rubbed his shoulder with a frown, pouting. "Oh come on, let a man dream would you?" He pulled you close, nuzzling into your neck. "So what part _did_ you mean?"

"When you said…" but you think better of it. You weren’t really sure you wanted the answer.

But he was too observant for you, "No, wait. Don’t do that. Tell me."

Taking a deep breath you finally say it, "About me being the love of your life?"

Poe froze, his hand on your hip digging in for just a second. Then he huffed a little laugh and smiled. "Yeah, actually. Yeah I did." He pulled away to look in your face. "You know I love you."

You nod. "Yeah, but the whole 'love of my life' thing is new."

He shrugged, "To you maybe." He snuggled down against you, drawing your body tight to his. "Not to me."

Minutes passed as you enjoyed each other, hands roaming along skin and your breaths falling into pace with each other. Suddenly, you saw Poe’s eyes go wide, staring at something over your shoulder. "Oh no."

"What?" You squirmed around but all that was there was the far wall. In the mirror you could see Poe press his face into your hair, his eyes meeting yours.

"It’s her, the ghost of my dead girlfriend." You rolled your eyes and shook your head but his hand was already slipping around your waist, pulling you back to his chest. "Think she might want to have a threesome?"

"She absolutely does not," you assured him and his fingers dipped down between your thighs.

"Are you _really_ sure?" he purred.

Well, when he put it that way.


End file.
